The present invention relates to bulk bags or containers for the transport, storage and delivery of bulk products or materials including animal feed, granular products and powdered products.
Various containers are presently available for the bulk shipment, storage and delivery of dry products or bulk materials such as animal feed, granular or powdered products. Flexible bag-like containers heretofore provided require a separate liner insert in order to seal the bulk material inside the bag after filling. Typically, the containers are finished at the point of manufacture and are shipped as completed bags. Flexible containers are also provided with lift points or loops which permit the container to be lifted and transported to or from a storage area. The lift structure may be defined by elements separate from and joined to the main body of the container. Such an approach increases the cost of manufacture. Bulk bags are generally single or one-way use containers. It is important, therefore, to minimize the cost of the containers while insuring reliability in use. Examples of prior bags may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,317 entitled FLEXIBLE CONTAINER HAVING IMPROVED LIFTING LOOPS, which issued on May 5, 1990 to Mykalebust et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,979 entitled FLEXIBLE INTERMEDIATE BULK CONTAINER WITH MEANS FOR PARTLY OR COMPLETE DISCHARGE, which issued on Feb. 12, 1991 to Strand et al.